Kiba's Perfect Birthday
by bloodmadien214
Summary: It's Kiba's birthday and Of course poor Anzuru can't find one thing to give him! well. . . .Maybe there is atleast ONE thing. . . and that would be Kiba's perfect gift. Kiba/Oc rated T


" Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen!" I giggle.

" jeez, Naruto! Calm down!" I smile. Naruto grins.

"Sorry Anzuru! I can't help it!" he exclaims loudly. " it feels like forever since I last had any ramen!" I look at him with a teasing smile on my face.

"Forever? Naruto, it's only been about a week!" I say, trying not to laugh. Naruto grins sheepishly.

"Heh. . . Oh yeah." he rubs the back of his head and looks at me. " Why won't you come to the Ramen shop again?" I blink. He forgot already! I sigh.

" it's Kiba's birthday! Remember? I'm going to try and find a present!" I exclaim.

" . . . Oh yeah. . .hey! We should throw him a party!" this time, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

" Tenten, Hinata, and I already have a party for him planned today! didn't you get an invitation?" Naruto shakes his head. I look at him, confused. " I told Hinata to give you one. . .she didn't give you one?"

" no. . . Hinata DID walk up to me the other day, but she kind of. . . Fainted when she was trying to talk to me. Hey. . . Why is it she's always fainting anyway?" he asks, looking at me. I shake my head in disbelief. I didn't think even naruto was THIS clueless.

" wow Naruto, just. . .wow. . ." I sigh and close my eyes. Right. . . A present for Kiba first, then help set up the party . . . And then possibly help get Hinata and Naruto together.

" well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a present to go buy!" I say, turning and walking away. I wave. " oh, and don't forget! The party's at Tenten's!" I call. I walk down the street and turn the corner. How hard could it possibly be to get Kiba a present?

- Alright, so maybe getting Kiba a present wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I can't think of one thing, ONE THING! Hm. . . Oh! An I. o. u, I could give him one of those. But it'll be my version of an I. o .u. when I give someone an I.o.u, it's usually an " I'll do whatever you want for a day no matter what it is" ticket. It counts as a gift, I guess. . . But I'm still going to feel bad about not getting him a real present. Not many people know this, but I, 15 year old Anzuru Kunaie has a major crush on Kiba. I've had a crush on him since our days in the pre-academy. And I have never, NEVER told anyone that I like him. So, not really getting him a real present bugs me royally. I sigh and walk down the street heading to Tentens's house.

" my gift is waay better than yours, Billboard-Brow!"

" you wish! Mine is sooo much better, Ino-Pig!" oh god. . .not those morons, not now. . . I hate both Ino and Sakura so much, but they still haven't gotten that simple fact through their thick heads yet. I try to walk past quickly and quietly. Maybe if then they won't. . .

" Oi! Anzuru-Chan!" Ino shouts, walking over to me, with Sakura following at her heels. Damn it! I sigh.

" what do you two want? I have to get to Tenten's." I look at them both with major impatience showing on my face.

" It will only take a minute Anzuru-Chan! I promise!" Sakura pleads. I sigh and roll my eyes in annoyance.

" fine, but you two make it fast, damn it." I mumble. They both nod.

" Okay!" Ino claps her hands and looks at me. " Billboard-Brow and I both bought Kiba presents, and we want to know who's is better. . .even though we all know its mine!" I roll my eyes.

" Alright, what did you get him?" I ask. Ino pulls a C.D out of her bag.

" I, got him his favorite band's new C.D!" Ino brags. Sakura frowns and pushes in front of her.

" Hmph! Well, I got Kiba a gift card to the Ramen shop." she says, pulling out the card. I blink quickly. They actually make those for that place?. Welp, I don't really care if I hurt their feelings or not, so I'm going to be bluntly honest with them.

" Alright guys, here's what I think," I say, looking at their gifts. I point to Ino's gift, then to Sakura's. " Kiba bought that C.D last week, and Sakura, don't you think that would be a gift for Naruto, not Kiba?" I state bluntly. I push past them and walk to Tenten's. God those two are idiots.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the party~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" I think the party's going well."

" D-do you really think so?"

" of course." I smile at Hinata. Well, to me the party's going well. Choji's in the kitchen eating, Shikamaru's laying on the couch getting nagged to death by Ino, Naruto is trying to hide from Sakura, who threatened to beat him into a pulp. Kiba was talking to Shino, and Tenten and Hinata are with me. And Akamaru, wait. . . Where the hell did that giant dog go?

" WOOF!" as if on cue, Akamaru runs in wagging his tail. Kiba looks at his furry buddy.

" were have ya been pal?" he pats Akamaru's head. Akamaru gives him a puppy smile and wags his tail more. Kiba grins at him. The next thing I know, Akamaru is right next to me. I smile at him.

" hey there, Akamaru." I say, patting his head. He gives me a doggy grin then sets a piece a paper, a note I think, at my feet then walks off. Blinking, I reach down and pick the paper up. I unfold it. Yep, it was a note.

* Anzuru,

Meet me at the training grounds after the party, I want to talk to you.

-Kiba *

He wanted to meet me? Well, this is an opportunity I'm not going to pass up!

-~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After the party ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" bye Tenten!" I smile and walk out the door. She waves and smile.

" Bye! And thanks again for helping me clean up!" she calls. I nod then start to walk away. I gotta hurry, before kiba thinks I'm not coming to meet him! As I walk, it turns even darker.

" Gah.." I mumble under my breath and make it to the training grounds. Leaning against a tree and looking at the sky, was Kiba. I walk up.

" hey there birthday boy." I say, smiling. He looks at me and smiles.

" I was about to give up hope that you would show." he states, sitting down against the tree. I smile some.

" sorry I was late, Tenten asked me to help her clean up." I apologize, sitting next to him. He nods.

" it's alright. Oh, and I left Akamaru at home." I blink and look at him.

" how come?" I ask. Kiba sighs and looks at the ground.

" well, because I want to talk to you alone. You see, I've liked you for a long time now, Anzuru." I blush.

" you. . . You have?" he nods.

" yeah. . .but, you always seem to hang around Naruto, so I thought…" I start laughing.

" kiba, don't' tell me you think im dating Naruto?" I giggle. " Naruto is just a friend, Kiba. And actually, I've had a crush on you since we were in the pre-academy." Kiba grins.

" Well, in that case. . . You wouldn't mind if I do this. . ."

" do wha.." the next thing I know, I was cut off by his lips hitting mine softly. I instantly kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. We stay like that for at least 3 minutes, before pulling away for air. I smile and he grins.

" now, about the present you gave me. . ." he says, looking at you. I blink.

" I know it's not the best present in the world but. . ." he shakes his head.

" no. . .it's not that. . ." he grins wider. " anything I want, no matter what? I have an idea of what I want." I blush, knowing what it is he was talking about. I giggle and nod. He stands up and helps me up. We then walk hand in hand to his house, so kiba could have what he wanted.


End file.
